


Sweet Addiction

by Rosewood_2427



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewood_2427/pseuds/Rosewood_2427
Summary: A short (NSFW) story about Papa III and the reader inspired by the song "Addicted" by Saving Abel.THIS IS ENTIRELY A WORK OF FICTION AND I DO NOT MAKE A PROFIT.





	Sweet Addiction

Recently, your anger towards Papa seemed to get worse every day. You didn't want to lose him to the wrath of the clergy and you could tell it was going to happen soon if he didn't straighten himself out. He just refused to be told what to do even if it made perfect sense. You were scared for him; scared of losing him... but instead of telling him that, you would react out of anger every time he complained that the clergy wasn't happy. Most of the time, it was his fault and not theirs. Papa was sick and tired of the fighting . He didn't seem to understand what the ramifications of his continued misbehavior could be, so he basically just considered you a pain in the ass for getting mad at him for not appeasing the clergy. Tonight was different. You were so incredibly angry that you had began to pack a suitcase. You just needed to get away from him for a few days. Papa stayed in the other room as you did this, pacing around and muttering stuff in Swedish. You were glad you couldn't figure out what he was saying because it would probably just piss you off even more right now. 

 

You zipped up your suitcase and headed towards the bedroom door, but you stopped dead in your tracks as soon as you noticed Papa standing in the doorway now. His mismatched eyes had that familiar lust-filled glare in them; that glare you literally couldn't resist. He looked so terrifyingly sexy in this moment. He was oddly calm. His vestments hung down perfectly despite the yelling and screaming you and him had just done for the past hour, he still had his mitre and gloves on, and his face was still painted perfectly. You hated to admit it, but he was perfection in many ways. Papa just stood there for a few seconds looking at you. It was like he was waiting for you to either start to get uncomfortable or push him out of the way. Papa would never beg you to not leave him. He was too full of himself for that. Maybe this was his way of asking you not to go. You glanced at your feet for a second before looking back up at him again. His expression had not changed. 

 

"Get on the bed. Now!" he said in that husky, commanding tone he could use so well. You knew if you had said no he would have just stepped aside and let you leave, but you wanted to play this game. It was how you two had always made up after a fight anyway. Even though you were at your wits end with his recent behavior, he still made your heart race and that damn look he gave you never failed to get you wet between your legs...so you obeyed. He followed quickly behind you, laying down beside you and pulling you on top of him roughly, yet passionately. "You know where I want you right now, Ghuleh." he said as he pushed your shoulders down so your mouth was level with his hips now. You lifted his robes, admiring his large and throbbing cock. No matter how much life with him had sucked lately, the sight of his perfect body never got old. 

 

You wrapped your hand firmly around his shaft and began stroking slowly. He let out a deep growl as he let his head fall back into the pillow. You kept this up for a few moments, teasing him until a bead of precum had formed at the tip of his cock. You loved to taste him. Not one ounce of him could go to waste. You lowered your mouth onto his cock now, taking in as much as you could. Papa gasped and placed his hand on the back of your head, grabbing a fistful of hair. You moaned around his cock and he shivered at the sensation, bucking his hips gently into your mouth. Even when he was angry with you he was never overly rough. "Fuck, that feels so good Ghuleh." he said as you started to add more suction, your tongue exploring the underside of his cock. It was throbbing in your mouth now. He started thrusting harder into your mouth now. You struggled to breathe, but it didn't matter. You wanted to pleasure him so much that you were on the verge of punishing him instead. "I love you so fucking much Ghuleh," he panted out roughly. "Please don't ever fucking leave me. I'm so addicted to everything you do to me..." You wished he would say these things under different circumstances, but unfortunately this was how your life with him was at the moment. You loved him too and you knew you couldn't live without him, but he was so insensitive sometimes. 

 

Papa was breathing erratically now and grasping your hair so hard it was starting to hurt. You moaned again at his form of sweet talk, running your hands under his chausible as you continued pleasuring him with your skilled mouth. Your hands glided over the soft skin covering his muscular torso. You knew just how he liked to be caressed, and you did so passionately until Papa couldn't wait any longer. He locked his hand around your hair and fisted the sheets into his other, trembled, and moaned loudly as he released his load down your throat. You moved your hands to his hips, grasping firmly to still him and work him through his orgasm with your mouth and tongue. Every sound he made when you were pleasuring him made you melt and forgive him for his recently shifty behavior. You swallowed every last drop he had to give before sitting up and pulling his chausible back down over his now flaccid cock. 

 

You laid down on your side next to him and he turned to face you. "I love you, Papa." you said to him quietly. "I love you too my sweet ghuleh" he replied, still out of breath from how good you had just made him feel. "I know you hate romantic talk, Papa, but I want you to know I won't ever leave you. Let's not let things get to this point so often OK?" your voice was almost pleading. It had been months since you had actually made love, not just had makeup sex. It would be nice to actually feel like a normal couple again. "I'll try, I promise." he said. With that, you got up to unpack your suitcase and get ready for bed. The fighting was exhausting and you hoped he would stay true to his words and make an effort to improve his behavior. He was the only one who had your heart, and the thought of losing him was killing you.


End file.
